Furmeyre
General information The language Furmeyre, or to its speakers Fizjikuz, is a language developed from Proto-Indo-European (PIE) and the ancient elvish language Quenya. This is the only story so far that I have thought up for it, at some point I shall change it. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Furmeyre uses an alphabet constructed by many of the Furmekin scholars. However, we use a Latin transliteration. a=ɑ b=bunless in between to vowels or with a z, in which case β d=d when with an another voiced consonant, otherwise d̪, and in between vowels use ð e=e f=f used only in front of a,e,i and y g=g unless in between two vowels or before or after a z, in which case it is ɣ. Never used before e,i or y h=hʲ only in front of e, i and y i=i, j at the end of a diphthong or between two other vowels j=ʝ only ever used in front of e,i and y k=k unless in front of e,i or y in which case its c kh=x only used in front of a,o and u l=l only used in fornt of a,o and u lh=ʎ only used in fornt of e,i and y m=m n=n ng=ŋ o=ɔ p=p unless in front of u or o, in which case pʷ ph=ɸ onlu used in front of o and u r=ɹ s=s unless before e,i or y, in which case ɕ t=t th=θ u=u except for in diphthongs and separating vowels, were we say w x=ç only used in front of e,i and y y=y z=z unless before e,i or y, in which case ʑ Whenever s comes in contact with a voiced consonant, it is written and pronounced as z. When z comes in contact with an unvoiced consonant it changes it to a voiced plosive. Phonotactics Only in foreign words do words begin with a consonant cluster. All consonant clusters are voiced, such as zd, zg. In combining words, when a voiced and unvoiced consonant are combined, they will always revert to the voiced form. Diphthongs can end in either i or u. i and u are never diphthongs, they will always revert to y. Grammar ---- Nouns Nouns are declined by case Nouns derived from Proto-Indo-European decline like this (all nouns that end in u): Declension of the noun khauzdu, (bone) PIE derived verbs often ablaut, like nau,neu (shade) phudu,feto (kick) lhiongu,lhino (water) audu,itango (liquid) tajiu,jimakho (soil) mathu,muthakho (conscience) jyzdu,guzdo (flavor) thau,adzo (wood) Nouns derived from Quenya decline like this: Declension of xezio (ship) endings in -o,y,e,i Declension of losa (leaf) endings in -a Declension of naz (king) endings in -a consonant (n.b. -z stems generally revert to r) Quenya derived verbs do not ablaut. Verbs Verbs, similar to nouns, come from both PIE and Quenya, and therefore have different conjugations, with PIE verbs being irregular and ablauting. PIE derived verbs: PIE derived verbs change stem for tense. So we have for the verb laukh (let, leave sb) Stative: lekh- Imperfective: laukh- Perfective: lelykh- Verb laukh To form the future we use the Quenya derived verb zail- and then the stem of either stative, imperfective or perfective. To form the past tenses we use the prefix kha(ng)- Generally PIE derived verbs do not change the endings. There are some irregulars, for example oz (to be) (oz-,ngo-,au-) Verb oz The imperfective and perfective forms conjugate like regular Quenya derived verbs. Quenya Derived Verbs (stems that end in a vowel): Quenya verbs do not change the stem but instead add suffixes onto it to change mood before adding endings For example, indicative pholfa-,subjunctive pholfy, optative pholfaze, imperative pholuf!, conditional pholfau. (pholfang,to hit) The endings are as follows: Adjectives Adjectives always decline. Those that derive from PIE will often ablaut, such as maizgu(myzgau-), fast Those that don't decline like this olpu-bright Quenya derived adjectives decline in the same way, and do not ablaut Pronouns Declensions for the or that, this, I, thou, he, she, we, you, they The, That This 1st Person 2nd Person 3rd Person Masculine 3rd Person Feminine Syntax Vocabulary {{Swadesh |language= |nativename= |I=khu |you (singular)=la |he=zu, zikh |we=y |you (plural)=ik |they=thy,zykh |this=ekh |that=a |here=khi |there=an,au |who=hyz,huz |what=hyth,huth |where=hi |when=khute |how=uz |not=ung |all=elifa |many=ungu |some=zang |few= |other=oluz |one=khyz |two=thu |three= |four=khauthuz |five=fokh |big=mag |long=thulkhuz |wide=pholu |thick=thykhuz |heavy=khauzguz |small=azmaje |short=azgauzd |narrow=ozgo |thin=lanu |woman=khaung |man (adult male)=ygzuz |Man (human being)=faunaz |child=nauth |wife=etez |husband=phazni |mother=utora |father=othoz |animal=kauz |fish=thungu |bird=kheuz |dog=xyz |louse=khaneth |snake=nakhtuz |worm=likh |tree=thola |forest=saula |stick=khauzduz |fruit=khaphul |seed=azda |leaf=losa |root=urakhaduz |bark=phoru |flower=lutha |grass=khynuz |rope=uzguphonuz |skin=thaukhuz |meat=mangzu |blood=nazguz |bone=khauzduz |fat (n.)=xykh |egg=khyjim |horn=rosa |tail=theto |feather=khausa |hair=philuz |head=phuth |ear=khauz |eye=kakhu |nose=mitu |mouth=kauz |tooth=khathadz |tongue=ngaugz |fingernail=kanug |foot=thol |leg=agzuzguz |knee=jynuz |hand=jyz |wing=rumo |belly=itaru |guts=akhtauz |neck=mune |back=xyph |breast=phuzdang |heart=khung |liver=aikhuz |drink=sikh |eat=khath- |bite=nokh- |suck=zaug- |spit=fyth- |vomit=uzdiaur- |blow=khaukh- |breathe=faur- |laugh=akhlakh- |see=aith- |hear=khuziar- |know=jinakh- |think=mang- |smell=farakh- |fear= |sleep= |live= |die= |kill= |fight= |hunt= |hit= |cut= |split= |stab= |scratch= |dig= |swim= |fly (v.)= |walk= |come= |lie= |sit= |stand= |turn= |fall= |give= |hold= |squeeze= |rub= |wash= |wipe= |pull= |push= |throw= |tie= |sew= |count= |say= |sing= |play= |float= |flow= |freeze= |swell= |sun= |moon= |star= |water= |rain= |river= |lake= |sea= |salt= |stone= |sand= |dust= |earth= |cloud= |fog= |sky= |wind= |snow= |ice= |smoke= |fire= |ashes= |burn= |road= |mountain= |red= |green= |yellow= |white= |black= |night= |day= |year= |warm= |cold= |full= |new= |old= |good= |bad= |rotten= |dirty= |straight= |round= |sharp= |dull= |smooth= |wet= |dry= |correct= |near= |far= |right= |left= |at= |in=me |with= |and=khau |if= |because= |name=asa Example text The Lord's Prayer Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil Amen Othorang noz, ath ozd me Omong, zath asang lon oizdothung Zailazez thila nure lon, khau fa ozd me Omong, zath thithung nezy lon. Ta nom Category:Languages